Seventy-Five Percent, Honest
by Mysteryfan28
Summary: One Question: "How much do you want to stay with me here, on the T.A.R.D.I.S.?" The Doctor asks Clara. What will her answer be? Set during the end of Mummy On The Orient Express. S.8 Episode 8. Please read and review.


Title: Seventy-five Percent Honest.

Author: Mysteryfan28

Fandom: DOCTOR WHO

Characters: Clara Oswald, The 12th Doctor Summary: The Doctor questions Clara about how much she truly wants to stay with him.  
>Set during S.8 Episode 8 Mummy On The Orient Express.<br>Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Steven Moffet, & The BBC. No profit is being made.

* * *

><p>"Clara, how much do you want to stay here?" The Doctor asked.<p>

"I always want to stay with you Doctor," Clara replied. "You know that."

The Doctor sighed. "Be honest with me, Clara. How much do you_ really_ want to stay with me here, on the T.A.R.D.I.S?"

Clara hesitated, just for a second before she said: "Seventy-five percent."

"What?"

"Seventy-five percent," Clara repeated. "That's how much I want to stay with you here on the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"Was this before or after you met Danny the soldier?" The Doctor demanded. Again Clara hesitated, but this time the Doctor noticed and said; "The truth now Clara. Don't worry about sparing my feelings; just spit it out already!"

"Okay, fine! Before I met Danny I would have said yes, 100% to the very idea of traveling with you on the TARDIS, but now things have changed."

"In what way?" The Doctor asked.

"I've fallen in love," Clara told him.

"With the soldier," the Doctor sneered.

"Yes!" Clara said, exasperated. "Are you jealous?"

"Would it surprise you to learn that I am?" The Doctor whispered in her ear. Startled, Clara jumped back, her eyes widen in shock. "Wait! When we first met you told me that you were *not* my boyfriend. Now all of a sudden, you decide to declare this great love for me now? Why Doctor? Why now?"

"I don't know!" The Doctor shouted. "I have no idea why the thought of you being with that soldier-turned gym teacher-"

"Math teacher."

"Whatever!" The Doctor said, exasperated. "The point is: it makes both my hearts drop to the pit of my stomach whenever I see you with him."

"But you seemed so happy about Danny after that thing with the alien robot soldier at the school." Clara protested.

"No, I was happy with the idea of the English teacher because he well..." The Doctor trailed off.

"Because he reminded you, of your younger self?" Clara asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes. Silly, I know. Maybe I've been around you lot for too long. Humans are such an emotional race, it seems that I've been letting my more base emotions get the better of me."

"It's not silly to show your feelings, Doctor." Clara told him. "In fact, I wish you had told me this sooner."

"What, the fact that I was shouting at Pink to leave us alone, wasn't a big enough clue for you, Clara?" The Doctor asked, all the while shaking his head in disappointment.

Clara stared at the Doctor, in fact she stared at the Time Lord for so long that he began to worry that she had some sort of attack while they were talking.

"Clara are you alright?"

"I'm such an idiot," she whispered. "Madam Vastra was right, I was blinded by a youthful face." She started to cry.

"Oh no!" The Doctor said; horrified. "Don't start crying now, Clara. Please!" Suddenly the Time Lord found himself immersed in yet another hug.

"Er, Clara? I'm still not a hugging person," the Doctor reminded her.

Clara smiled. "Doctor, will just let me enjoy this?"

"All right," the Doctor agreed. "Clara?"

"Yeah?"

"How much do you want to stay with me?"

Clara pulled back slightly, and said: "All the time. 100%."

The Doctor sighed, partly in relief, and partly in regret for he feared Clara's reaction to what he was about to say next. "And what about PE, Clara? What of your gallant soldier?"

Clara sighed into the Doctor's chest as she said: "Can I cross that bridge later, Doctor? Please?"

"Oh, all right, Clara. You're the boss." The Doctor replied, then asked: "Can we stop hugging now?"

"Not a chance," Clara told him.

"All right, then."

The End


End file.
